The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to management of electric power provided by a system including a variable speed generator driven by an engine that has multiple inverters.
In many applications of electrical generator systems, steady state load demand is typically low relative to generator power capacity because generator selection is often driven by peak power requirements—resulting in an “oversized” generator most of the time. As an alternative, in certain situations power generation systems could include an electrical energy storage device to supplement generator power during peak usage, which facilitates a reduction in generator size. Alternatively or additionally, a variable speed generator can be used that changes speed based on power demand. A generally fixed AC frequency and voltage output can be provided from a variable speed generator by utilizing appropriate power conversion circuitry. Unfortunately, these systems typically do not offer different voltage outputs simultaneously, such as 120 volts and 240 volts—leading to a need for alternatives. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.